


Lillie's Sleepover

by ThatFutaGuy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal, Cowgirl, Creampie, Deepthroat, Excessive Semen, F/F, Fat Ass, Lolicon, Oral Sex, SexEd, Sloppy Seconds, Spanking, Teenagers, Titfuck, accidentalsex, blowjob, innocent girl, islander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy
Summary: Mallow invited Lillie over for a harmless sleepover. However while they are getting ready for bed, Mallow discovers something LARGE hiding in Lillie's underwear...A commission piece.
Relationships: Lilie | Lillie/Mao | Mallow (Pokemon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Lillie's Sleepover

“You know I almost forgot to thank you for inviting me to sleepover Mallow.” Lillie said, starting to slip out of her white dress to get ready for bed.

“No problem! It was the least I could do seeing that you were in town for a bit.” Mallow remarked as she too was getting undressed. “Speaking of that, what brings you to Akala?”

“Sightseeing mostly. Just trying to find out more about Nebby.” Lillie was now down to her underwear, her bare chest out in the open. She wasn’t wearing a bra as her tits hadn’t started coming in yet, she was practically as flat as a pancake. Her nipples were small and pink as a cherry blossom.

“I wanted to talk a bit more about that little rascal, where did you find him anyway?” Mallow had undone her overalls and stripped off her pink top, revealing the BIG difference between the sixteen year old gym leader and the pre-teen Lillie. Mallow’s large set of tan breasts contained within a red bra that came slapping down onto her chest. Lillie’s eyes widened in amazement.

“Wh-where were you hiding those?” She quickly ran over to Mallow, staring at them completely awestruck. Mallow’s tits looked like they should have been on a much larger woman, Lillie thought they looked so soft and squeezable. She started to reach out her hands and Mallow just nodded as if giving her approval. Liliie took the opportunity to feel them up, her tiny fingers disappearing into the supple flesh. Her thumbs traced around Mallow’s nipples which were big and hard. This seemed to strike a chord with Mallow as she pulled Lillie’s hands away from them. “Oooookay that’s enough of that.” Mallow laughed, “A woman never reveals her secrets, I’m glad that you like them so much; I know all the guys do. Maybe you’ll get a pair of Double D’s someday.”

“Double Ds?” Lillie said innocently. “Those don’t sound like good grades to get. Unless you're talking about something else? ”

“These, silly!” Mallow cupped her breasts and lifted them. “It’s their size. We measure boobs in centimeters and then give them a letter. It's kinda weird honestly but that’s besides the point. Has no one ever talked to you about getting a bra?”

“No, who would do that? My mom doesn’t talk to me and those foundation babysitters she sicks on me never listen.” Lillie scoffed. “She’s never around, always working. I basically had to raise myself.”

“Oh… I’m sorry to hear that.” Mallow said, scratching her head at the awkward situation. “Well when they do start coming in, maybe I could show you how bras work.” Liillie nodded, “Thank you, that would be very nice. We should probably stop talking about boobs though and probably finish getting our PJ’s on. It’s getting kind of late.” 

“You’re right, hahaha. Got a little distracted there….” Mallow trailed off as Lillie removed her skirt to reveal her plain white panties, which normally wouldn’t have fazed Mallow if it weren't for the large bulge jutting out from Lillie’s crotch. Her panties did a good job of preventing whatever was inside from poking out but the obvious round bulge couldn’t be hidden. Mallow raised an eyebrow at the sight, what would Lillie be stuffing into her panties unless there was something in there that a girl shouldn’t have.

“What is that…?” Mallow asked, stepping towards Lillie.

“It’s nothing really. Just a crumple in the fabric is all.. EEP!” Lillie shrieked as Mallow dropped to her knees and pulled down her panties faster than she could react. Pulling the undergarment down caused whatever was inside to spring up and fall down on top of Mallow’s head. She could feel a heartbeat coming from the object on her head and straight in front of her were two hairless testicles, large and pink. They hung low in their unwrinkled sack,nothing like how a man’s would look. She pulled her head back, letting Lillie’s dick slide over her head so she could see the full picture. 

“Great Arceus! Forget my boobs, get a load of this thing!” Mallow gawked at a large set of male genitalia stemming from such a tiny little girl, her hands unconsciously grabbing hold of it and beginning to stroke it. Mallow wondered how Lillie was even standing upright, her cock looked like it belonged on a horse and had to weigh in excess of five pounds. The foreskin that covered it was like a long flesh coat, Mallow eyes watched as the large vein running up her shaft pulsed with blood underneath her skin. The texture was incredibly smooth, soft as silk. With how large it was Mallow would have expected big bulging veins to be covering it like a bodybuilders muscles.

Lillie inhaled sharply, looking distressed as her cock began to throb and grow larger as blood started rushing to fill her member. She felt something she never felt before in her ball as if they were kicking into overdrive. She felt the fluid inside of them churning and moving around, preparing to inseminate her closest victim. Her growth didn’t go unnoticed by Mallow, who looked up at Lillie mouth agape as Lillie’s girth and size were increasing two fold. “How long have you had this Lillie? Did this just grow recently?”

“It’s been there since I was born. My mom told me to never tell anybody about it so I try to keep it hidden as much as possible.”

“Well screw your Mom, she doesn’t know what she’s talking about.”

“Normally, I wouldn’t pay much attention to what she had to tell me but personally I was really scared somebody would think I was a freak if they knew I had both parts.”

“I for one think it’s awesome, speaking of which.” Mallow licked her lips as her spirited jacking had nearly gotten Lillie to her maximum length. “Do you jerk off with this thing a lot? How does it feel?”

“Jerk...off?” Lillie tilted her head back , struggling to remain composed with Mallows tanned hands moving rhythmically up and down her shaft. “What do you mean?”

“Like Masturbate, jerking off, whacking it?” Lillie shook her head at those suggestions. “It’s what i’m doing right now. Have you ever stuck a few fingers in your vagina or noticed when you rub it real good in the shower it makes you feel awesome?”

Lillie shook her head again. “I’ve never heard of such a thing, why would I do that? That just sounds gross.” Lillie sounded sincerely naive.

“You poor soul, I am going to need to give you a crash course in sex ed. First starting with my famous Akala Island special.”

“Akala Island special? Isn’t that what you give to trainers who beat you in your trial?”

“Mhmm.” Mallow lifted up Lillie’s elephantine trunk and planted two wet kisses on her egg sized balls causing her to shudder at the touch of her soft lips. “It’s usually for trainers only but I’ll make an exception for you because this thing is certainly a winner!” Mallow backed up a bit to face her bulbous tip. She could just barely get her hands around her cock now with how erect it was. It was heating up her hands like a warm fire and every throb nearly caused her to lose her grip. She looked down the barrel of Lillie’s rifle, her dick head was as big as her mouth! No trainer who had come to Akala Island was this size.. Hau and that other trainer were pretty big but Lillie dwarfed even the two of them. The sexually adventurous teen had plundered many cocks in her time as Trial Captain but nothing could compare to this challenge. She leaned her slender, swan-like neck forward, hollowed out her cheeks, pursed her lips around that big cock head and started to suck. Her tongue digging into her cock slit, tasting the salty remnants of some pre-cum lodged inside.“Mallow! Get your mouth off of there! I pee from there, that’s gross!” Lillie whined but her complaint fell on deaf ears. Mallow put a hand up to waved her off, verbalizing something in her sucking that kind of sounded like “Jush enjoy it.” 

“Nnngh.” Lillie moaned, her virgin cock was super sensitive to the older girls' experienced tongue making it hard to push her away, it just felt soooo good.

Mallow's thick islander bubble butt raised up high in the air as she grabbed Lillie's perky little buttcheeks and forced her thick loli cock deeper into her mouth.

“On second thought… please keep going.” Lillie mewled. Mallow popped her lips from her cockhead, a strand of thick girl semen connecting it to her mouth. “I thought you said it was gross. I could stop if you wanted me too.”

“No, please don’t stop.” Lilie said with bated breath, “It makes my thing feel soo good.” 

“If you say so...”Mallow said teasingly before continuing to suck Lillie off. Mallow could feel her pussy getting wetter by the moment, heating up with the need to service Lillie’s massive member.  
Mallow shifted in her position arching her back farther and extended her tongue, licking around her glans, cleaning it, bathing her face in it’s honey scented musk, before digging around in her cockhole ,moaning loudly to cheek. “Oh, god!” Mallow gasped, rubbing her nose against her spongy glans and her big dickhead, inhaling Lillie’s musk eagerly,her eyelashes fluttering. “You smell so good!” the green-haired girl moaned.

She kissed her way up Lillie’s massive shaft, her breasts hanging down like heavy melons as she went to tend to her balls burying her face in the smooth and heavy orbs, taking a deep sniff, rubbing her scrotal skin against her nose.

Lillie grabbed a handful of Mallow’s hair and gave her a light push deeper into her balls, wanting her to keep up her wet kisses. Mallow then switched to sucking her balls directly, her pussy absolutely drenched at this point. She couldn’t help but pleasure herself to the taste of Lillie grabbing her nipples and pinching on them hard which didn’t go unnoticed by Lillie.

Doesn’t that hurt? She’s really stretching out her nipple, she’s gonna draw blood at this rate. Maybe it feels good? Lillie thought through the fog clouding her mind, all of the blood that was supposed to be going to her brain was being directed elsewhere making her feel a little loopy.

Mallow then reached up and started jacking her shaft, her cock drooping under its immense weight. She placed her lips on her massive cocktip and swallowed her cock knob to the back of her throat. Mallow’s eyes rolled and she made lewd choking noises as her eyes filled with tears and throat slime slid from her bottom lip and down her chin.

*HURRK GLURK*

Mallow’s oral efforts had begun to take their toll on Lillie and she could feel a pressure building in her now bulging cumvein but she wasn’t aware of any such part on her cock or what she was feeling only that it felt like something needed to be released.

“Mallow, I feel really good and it feels like something is… COMMMING!” Lillie cried as Mallow continued gagging, choking and mouth-fucking herself on that girl meat, until she felt Lillie’s shaft twitch and a wet, thick spurting sound come from within her own mouth as her dickhole dilated and pumped a thick rope of chunky cum into her throat and all over tongue.

Mallow moaned with delight as the thick mess overflowed her mouth and was quick to remove Lilie’s cock, aiming it at her own face, opening her mouth, and jerking a thick sperm rope all over her tongue and her dazzling white teeth, then another, then another, plastering her face with spurt after spurt of white spew that was as thick as porridge. 

Lille held her cock to keep in under control, her whole body was shaking with pleasure. When the spasms and contractions finally subsided she felt completely exhausted. Mallow stood up, her face completely plastered with girl jizz.

“Wha.. just happened? Lillie sounded woozy. “What just came out of me? And that feeling near the end there.”

“This my dear Lillie is…” Mallow stopped in her tracks at the sound of somebody knocking on the door. “Something we are gonna be in big trouble for!” Mallow whispered in shock.

“Mallow, dear? Is everything alright up here? I heard screaming, is everything okay?.”

“Y-yes Mom! Everything is fine.” Mallow turned around to cover up Lillie from view, not sure what to do about her face. Her eyes darted around looking for a towel or something but the door handle had already begun to turn. In a panic she bumped into Lillie with her massive Donk causing the small girl to fall over and because of it she threw herself off balance and Mallow came crashing down with her. This proved to be a fatal mistake as Lillie’s cock was still rock hard despite her strong orgasm and She had fallen directly on top of it. Eyes shooting open and covering her mouth as not to cry in pain. Lillie’s massive futa cock ripped straight through Mallow’s jean shorts and panties, burying the entire length directly into Mallow’s ass! 

Lillie bit down on her lip, not completely sure what had just happened; still dazed from her orgasm and that lack of blood flowing to her brain. All she knew is that her cock was surrounded by something really dry and warm. Mallow began to panic, the pain emanating from her lower half was immense. Her virgin sphincter forcibly extended to take Lillie’s cock deep in her guts. It felt as if her organs were being shoved aside to make room for it. She didn’t have enough time to try and rectify the situation before her mother entered the room, greeted by a strange candy like smell. The older woman was the spitting image of Mallow if she was twenty years older. She had the same green hair and smile as well as being stacked beyond belief from bottom to top. She turned her head to see her daughter was very clearly distressed, face blushing under a covering of some strange lumpy white goo with strands and chunks dripping off. She didn’t even pay attention to the fact that Lillie’s pale white legs were coming from beside her.

“Mallow what on Earth do you have all over your face?” Mallow’s mother exclaimed.

“Uhmmm.” Mallow moaned sheepishly. “Lillie brough over some stuff to make cinnamon rolls and I accidentally splashed myself with the frosting.” She responded with her mouth nearly full. Her eyelids fluttered before swallowing, looking pleased with herself. Mallow followed it up by putting a hand to the corner of her mouth and gathering some of the left over semen, then sucked it off the tips of her fingers.

“Huh, it’s that good?” Her mom said naively. “I guess she’ll have to make us some tomorrow. Where is Lillie anyways?”

“Right here… ma’am.” Lillie said weakly, feeling her cock fighting against the clenching wall of Mallow’s anus.

“Lillie? What are you doing underneath Mallow?”

“Mom you startled us while we were changing and I just fell on top of Lillie. I’m so clumsy.” Mallow lied through her teeth, all the while scraping Lillie’s cum from her cheeks and chin; shoveling it into her mouth. “Goodness me, I’m so sorry. Probably should have asked before coming in.” Her eyes darted to Mallow’s midsection, a small bulge in her upper stomach made her want to comment on it. “You may want to watch what you're eating Mallow, you're getting a little chubby around your belly there.”

“What do you mean? My belly is fla-.” Mallow looked down and saw a spot on her upper abdomen poking out, she knew it wasn’t fat…. It was Lillie’s fat cock! “Uh… yeah I’ll keep that in mind. She said as she sucked a long, jiggling strand of ‘frosting’ that was dangling from her chin into her mouth like a strand of spaghetti, before swallowing and clutching her tummy, as if the very act of consuming it had made her insides tremble. She also began to buck her hips just a little bit, easing Lillie in and out of her butt. “Do You need anything from us?”

“No, I was just coming to check in on you girls and to tell you that I’ll be out of the house tonight.”

“You are? Where are you going?” Mallow spoke up loudly on the last word as she lifted up and smacked her ass down on Lillie's waist, prompting a small squeal from the girl underneath her.

“Just running some errands and meeting up with some friends. it's nothing to worry about.”

“Okay Mom. Have a good night!” 

“You too honey, bye Lillie!” Mallow’s mother left back through the door and shut it behind her.

Mallow sighed in relief, she couldn’t believe they got away with that. Now that her mom was gone she could focus on riding the thick cock buried deep in her guts. Leaning forward and supporting herself on her arms, she lifted her big brown ass up and continued slamming it up and down onto Lillie’s waist.

“Ugh, Ugh, oh yeah, get in there real deep!” Mallow cried as she bounced on Lillie’s cock, brutally spearing her anal canal with it. 

Lillie couldn’t handle the pleasurable assault, it set her nerve ending ablaze and sent her consciousness into a rapture like state, made her arch her body and scream in bliss, holding Mallow’s fat thighs for dear life as the stacked island beauty went up and down on her massive dick. 

*PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP!* The lewd, wet sound of flesh on flesh rang throughout her room, it was lucky Mallow’s mom had just walked out the front door as the sounds of their sordid fucking could be heard throughout the house.  
Unbeknownst to Lillie, Mallow knew many techniques for getting her off, a trait common amongst Alolan Islanders; it was something they were renowned for. She possessed masterful core control, squeezing Lillie inside her with deft ripples of her sphincter. Each time that broad, fist-like cockhead punched into her asshole, Mallow went cross-eyed in bliss, her teeth clenching tighter and tighter together until she hit a massive, shuddering orgasm. “Hnngk--!” She twitched and clenched madly around Lillie’s cock, grinding her hips in slow circles, grasping at her big tits and mauling them in a tight, squishing grip. 

“Mallow please don’t stop, keep going.” Lillie thrashed her head from side to side, overwhelmed with pleasure.

“Okay, here I come!” Mallow yelled, before starting to really ram her hips up and down, clapping her own asscheeks with the ferocious force of her thrusts, swallowing Lillie’s monstercock in her tight, delicious asshole without a single hint of mercy. The ripples of impact went all the way through Mallow’s body, making her tits clap against her body and her thighs wobble gorgeously. Mallow dominated Lillie with ease, making the poor, helpless futanari cry out in higher and higher pitches, arching her gorgeous body in spasms of delight. Lillie was helpless before Mallow’s might, pinned beneath her and made to act as her pleasure-toy, as nothing but a rock-hard dildo! 

Lillie was about to blow. She kept seizing up and settling, her muscles so exhausted they didn’t know what to do. The burning pressure in her cock was stopped only by Mallows squeezing anal muscles, not letting her cum until the moment she chose. When those walls suddenly relaxed, Lillie squealed and exploded inside her, blasting jet after jet of hot, white spunk directly into guts! Mallow held herself down, grinding on Lillie’s pelvis, groaning and humming as her insides were flooded to the brim…and then beyond. Mallow’s taut tummy expanded around Lillie’s load, rounding out until she looked several months pregnant, just from one orgasm! She panted for precious air, her massive udders heaving up and down. When Lillie finally stopped cumming, Mallow placed her feet flat on the floor and attempted to stand up; feeling a sense of relief as the large cock displacing her organs was removed and suddenly she was feeling a lot less stuffed. It took a considerable amount of might to get Lillie’s fat cock head out from her ass but she succeeded, leaving her asshole gaped wide open; Lillie’s creampie spilling out like a big white river.

“Dang, Lillie you really did a number on me.” Mallow turned around to see the damage done to her shorts in the mirror. Lillie had punched a hole straight through her clothing, the tattered remains came out with the river of cum that was staining the carpet. She put a hand on her belly which was quickly returning to normal as all the cum spilled from her intestines.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean too.” Lillie’s cock began to soften allowing some blood to return to her, it flopped over on her side, still leaking her potent semen. It then dawned on her what she had done. “Wait… was I in your butt?”

“You came into my stomach, Lillie. The way I was riding your cock felt so awesome.” Mallow swooned, discarding her ruined shorts and underwear. 

Lilie’s mind however was more focused on the implications of where her cock had been. “Ugh, I need a shower. That’s super gross, I think I’m going to be sick.”

“No time for showers, Lillie. The lesson has only begun!” Mallow said with the utmost enthusiasm and helped Lillie to her feet.

“I’m all for learning about how use my thingie properly, Mallow but it’s probably all gross now.”

“Pshh, nah.” Mallow waved her hand dismissively. “This is something Adults do all the time, it’s called Anal sex.”

“They do?” Lillie raised an eyebrow.

“Mhmm, Alolan Island girls love taking it in the butt. Don’t tell anyone but I get it from my mom.” Mallow giggled.

“I won’t.” Lillie swore.

“Goood. Now as I was saying before what you had just then was an orgasm.”

“Or..gasm?” Lillie turned her head questioningly. “Yes, an Orgasm.” Mallow replied. “So when you're doing something sexual like playing with your vagina for example.” She reached a hand down to her fat brown pussy mound to show Lillie, rubbing her swollen Labia vigorously. “It builds up pleasure and then eventually once you’ve built up enough it explodes like a Volcano!” Mallow mimicked the eruption with her hands. “And then you feel all warm and tingly inside.”

“It did feel really good.” Lillie agreed. “But what about all that white stuff? it’s still clinging to your face by the way and leaking from your but...”

Mallow did a quick wipe of her face and shrugged when it came to her but, then answered, “That my dear Lillie is semen or as the cool kids call it Cum.”

“What is cum for? I thought this thing was just for peeing.”

“It’s how babies are made. You just have sex with them and cum deep in their vagina. Nine months later and poof! A little Lillie.”

“Oooooooooh. That makes a lot of sense now, actually. But why were you eating it?”

“It’s rude for a girl to not swallow after an Akala Island special, not to mention it's delicious. You have the best cum i’ve ever tasted.”

“Thanks, how sweet of you. We can make more of it right? I don’t want to try the stuff coming out of your butt..”

“Oh we can make plenty more. Do you want to?” LIllie nodded excitedly at the prospect. “Excellent but this time we’re going to do something different. it’s about time I showed you how to have sex.”

“Sex? Didn’t we just have sex?”

“We had ANAL sex.” Mallow corrected. “That kind doesn’t make babies. I’m going to show you how to have sex with my vagina. That’s the kind that makes babies.”

“But I don’t want-” Lillie was intterupted by Mallow grabbing her by the arm.

“And up we go!” She grabbed her by the waist and threw her up onto the bed. Lillie soared in the air for a few feet before landing on the bed with a *POMF* sound. The bed creaked a bit as she impacted with the soft mattress. Lille looked at her towering pink cock jutting straight up from her waist with apprehension. “You said having sex is how you make a baby and I don’t want one right now! Nebby is more than enough trouble!”

“Relaaaax.” Mallow swung a leg over on the bed and positioned herself above Lillie’s mighty cock. She flashed Lillie for an instant her puffy pussy which at this point was completely soaked. The sight of it getting her cock excited again and back up to full mast. “I take this pill that stops me from getting pregnant if you cum in me. So we don’t have to worry about it.”

“Wow you really think of everything Mallow. You’re so cool, I want to have sex with you lots.” Lillie swooned.

“You bet I am and I’d be happy to have sex with you whenver you want.” Mallow spread her pussy lips wide, her juices sprinkling down Lillie’s throbbing fuckrod like a mouth drooling for a juicy piece of meat. “You just lay back and let me do the work, alright?”

“Got it. Sex me real good Mallow!” Mallow squatted and bent forward, reaching under herself to stead Lillie's shaft, getting it roughly in place with her help. Lillie heard a wet squelching noise as she felt her bulbous cocktip, press against Mallow’s tight wet hole and, thanks to her extreme wetness she easily pushed her away inside. Mallow’s labia stretched around her enormous, arm thick shaft, straining to its limit, sending her pleasure centers into overdrive. Mallow let out a sigh of pleasure filled relief and instinctually thrust her butt out lewdly, her thick ass cheeks forming meaty spheres as she squatted down. She tore off of her bra allowing her tits to hang down low like cow udders, grabbing them and tweaking her nipples like she did before. “Oh god you’re destroying me!” she wailed, dropping her thick bottom down in a twerking fashion, using her wet pussy to massage the first few inches of Lillie’s cock. Her vaginal walls contracting and hugging her cock real tight.

Lilllie grabbed hold of her bending shaft to keep it upright, the tip of her cock felt amazing, more so than when it was buried in Mallows other holes. “Deeper, Mallow! You can do it!” Lillie cried out. Mallow dropped harder, pressing her hips down, getting low. A spray of slick juices from her pussy splattered out behind her as her wetness was displaced by the unbelievably thick cock that was rearranging her insides. She moaned loudly, tossing her head back as she took more than half of that meat in her pussy; which proved to be her limit. Mallow’s entire body trembled when she felt Lillie’s knob punch against her Cervix, a small mini orgasm rippled through her upper body; a tease of what was to come. Mallow continued to bounce up and down on Lillie’s’ cock, tilling her to the brim each time, until after several minutes of fucking, a haze of sweat filling the air, and jucies dripping from her pussy and down Lillie’s huge balls, Her tongue fell from her mouth as the euphoric, ecstatic feeling of being bred overpowered her senses. 

She came extravagantly, jittering, crying out loudly, tossing her head back. She squirted powerfully all over Lillie’s abdomen, and squealed as she too was about to cum. Mallow’s fatigued legs gave out and she fell forward on to Lillie’s squirt covered abdomen. Lillie’s mighty balls drew up and began pumping an absolutely massive load of semen directly onto Mallow’s back and all over her cheeks. The volume of sperm was immense, hundreds of times what a regular man could produce.

Lillie’s mind filled with an alien sense of arousal and her orgasm quaked throughout her entire body. Not realizing what she was doing she grabbed Mallow and drew her into a kiss, the paiir making out wildly. Lillie sucked Mallow’s tongue like it was a cock, drinking her saliva and sucking her on her lips. The sounds of spurting cum continued for some time, nearly half a minute. 

When the dust finally settled a several inch thick layer of chunky white cum covered Mallow’s entire back, some of the ropes had gone far enough to splatter the back of her head. Strings of warm cum hung from her ass and dripped on to the bed, the once pristine brown globes of assflesh throughly ruined with girl jizz.,

The two lay staring at each other with rabid lust in their eyes, their bodies exhausted having come so much in a short span of time.

“That… was amazing Mallow.” Lillie’s voice wavered.

“Best sex I’ve ever had.” Mallow replied. “You came so much, I’m definitely gonna need a shower after this.” Mallow started to get up but before she could get off the bed, Lillie jumped forward and grabbed her waist.

“Wh-what are you doing, Lillie! At least give me a break!” Mallow protested but couldn’t get away, Lillie was stronger than she looked. Lillie quickly angled her cock between Mallow’s hips and shoved herself in enough so when she flipped back over, Mallow was sitting straight up; ass facing Lillie. Lillie held on to Mallow's hips and started thrusting, the horny little girl dead set on cumming again; Mallow had unknowingly unleashed something within her.

“Aagh, ugh, ugh, ugh, guh!” Mallow shut her eyes tight, wincing in pain as Lillie’s cock shot through her tender vaginal canal. The flesh of her walls had been completely overstimulated and with every awkward hump from Lillie’s tiny hips was putting Mallow over the edge. She had to fight her hardest just to maintain coherent thought and not pass out from the pleasure signals over riding her brain.

Lillie meanwhile had been completely taken by her lust and was going to pleasure Mallow in the best way she knew how: Pain  
Winding her hand back she slapped Mallow across her big jiggly ass. *WHAP!* Her tiny hand leaving a small imprint on where she had hit her

“Uaaaagh!” Mallow’s jaw dropped as she let out a moan filled with shock and pleasure, eyes watering from the intense pounding that Lillie was giving her, boobs clapping together from the impact! The little girl had found her rhythm and was humping her like a horny rabbit, her balls smacking roughly against her clit. Lillie used one hand to pull Mallow’s ass down against her cock and the other to relentlessly smack her ass repeatedly. Mallow felt as if Lillie was trying to break down her cervix with how hard she was going.

*Clap, clap, clap, schlap, clap!*

“HaaaaAAAAHN!” Mallow screamed, her voice wobbly from the rapid impacts jolting her entire body. Her toes curled, dripping with the sloppy juices that by now had trickled all the way down her legs. Eyes rolling back, she had been utterly reduced to a drooling mindbroken mess. The sound of her tits smacking together, the clap of her ass cheeks and the sound her Lillie hips smacking into hers echoed throughout her brain. She trembled uncontrollably as she came again and again, the overstimulated grey matter in her head only able to verbalize a cry of 

“Lillie!” She couldn’t handle this; there was no way any woman could! Lillie’s cock was rampaging inside of her making her slender belly dance around her dick. “Cum in me, please! Give it to me!”

And at that moment, Lillie came again. Mallow’s tight, flat belly ballooned outwards around the erupting cum load inside of her, gurgling as it swelled bigger and rounder by the second. Jets of cream erupted from around her labia washed down her dangling thighs, oozing from her twitching toes as she, too, experienced an orgasm unlike anything she’d ever dreamed of. “Huuhnngh…guh…fuah…” Mallow’s lips twitched as Lillie’s softening cock released the hold it had on her and she fell to the bed, utterly spent, ass up in the air, pussy gushing with cum.

Mallow felt her swollen belly starting to recede and her mind beginning to clear up. She breathed a sigh of relief that it was finally over. Despite being taken without her permission, she did enjoy being fucked like that, if only Lillie hadn’t been so over eager and let her rest for a second. She hoped Lillie had finally passed out so she could get a shower, she could still feel Lillie’s lukewarm cum on her backside. Before she could move however, she felt another hard smack from Lillie against her now red buttcheeks. Lillie had returned to full hardness and was getting ready for round three. “Oh Arceus, not again!” Lillie screamed in her mind as she heard her own ass *PLAP!* as Lillie thrust inside her cum filled pussy once again. Mallow bit down hard on the bed as Lillie reached for her hanging tiitties and knew that she was in for another rough ride.

/-/

A few hours later, it was clear that both girls had near infinite stamina. They had been fucking for hours straight, Lillie’s cock never seemed to go back down or run out of cum. Mallow had completely given up on taking a break and showering, only wanting to suck and fuck Lillie until the two of them passed out.

Now Mallow lay horizontally across her bed with her head hanging off the edge,worshipping Lillie’s balls with her mouth while she sandwiched Lillie’s pistoning cock between her big tits. Holding them two of them together to make a onahole for Lillie to use, her opening to her her makeshift tit Pussy constantly was being deformed by the cocck sliding in and out of them, her areolas dancing around as her rapid thrusts caused her tits to jiggle.

A disheveled red faced Lillie flexed her tiny butt as she pounded Mallow’s titties, enjoying the tongue bath Mallow's mouth was giving her from underneath. She grunted as her cockhole rumbled and shot a thick mess of semen down Mallow’s smooth abs and down the mound of her pussy.

“Mmmm… *Pop!*” Mallow released Lillie’s balls from her lips. “You’re an absolute stud Lillie, what is that… Orgasm number 12?”

“Something… like it.” Lillie panted, sliding her cock out of Mallow’s titpussy.  
Mallow let her huge boobs fall apart to reveal an enormous load of semen between them. As they separated and fell to her sides, thick strands of cum connected each monumental mammary like ropes on a suspension bridge. She started to rub the thick sperm all over herself, oiling up her tits with the sticky load, before raising one huge jug to her mouth and sucking the nipple, biting it, pulling her breast into a meaty, tapered shape as she consumed as much semen as she could. “Your cum is absolutely amazing, from now on you can just blow a load in my tits whenever you feel like.”

Lillie smiled and trailed her cock down across Mallow’s neck and pressed her heavy cock against her lips. Lillie’s body seemed to just be moving on a whim of it’s own, she owned Mallow and could use her as she saw fit. A behavior she inherited from her mother. Mallow was all too happy to oblige and stuck out her tongue, licking around it before opening her jaw wide so Lillie could jam as much meat into her mouth as she could. Her throat made a wet, gulping sound as she bobbed forward and absorbed nearly half of her dick, causing her neck to bulge slightly and her lips to stretch around the girth. Bubbles of spit percolated and splattered around her mouth as her oral attentions made the pink shaft amazingly slick with saliva. *Gluuuurk! Hhnnngh! Glurk! Huuuuuuargh!* The sounds coming from Mallow’s mouth and throat were lewd in the extreme as she gave her throat as if Lillie owned it. At this point, Mallow’s holes were basically Aether foundation property.

Mallow reached a hand down to play with herself, rubbing her clit and fingering her pussy; getting off to having her throat destroyed by an eleven year old, while Lillie’s legs dipped down to drop more cock into the waiting receptacle beneath her. Mallow swallowed nearly the whole length, saliva dripping with each gulping, slurping, gagging thrust. Mallow felt her throat bulging outward as Lillie’s cockhole dilated and shot hot-precum into her gullet, mixing with saliva and mucus that was rapidly building on the outside of her cock. Mallow’s throat bulged even farther as the inside of her gullet filled with this vile throat slime. This extra resistance didn’t deter Lillie who was nearing her orgasm. Lillie grabbed the edge of the bed and her lazy slow strokes suddenly picked up power and speed, and she buried as much of her cock as she could and gave a relieved grunt. A sound like a pipe being unclogged echoed through the room, emanating from within Mallow’s belly. She pumped spurt after spurt of thick semen directly into his stomach.

*Spluuuuurt! Spluuuurg! Splooooort!*

Mallow gurgled in satisfaction and grabbed Lillie’s ass to push he cock even deeper into her mouth until Lillie was done relieving herself. She slid out of Mallow’s messy maw, pulling a river of throat slime with it. Mallow chewed up what was left in her mouth,her cheeks bulging out. She opened her mouth to show Lillie the huge load before swallowing. “Yummy.” she moaned. “I’m so full with your cum, I can’t get enough.”

Lillie yawned, a wave of tiredness suddenly hitting her; restoring her senses a bit. “I’m tired. We can have sex again in the morning. Plus my thingie is real heavy and lifting it is becoming a hassle.”

“No, no. We aren’t done yet, the night is still young! It’s only 11!” Mallow pulled her head back up and spun herself around. She splayed her legs outwards, throwing them up and showing off her swollen, gaping, cum specked pussy to her. “Come on….” She rubbed her aching mound, still a bit sore from the severe pounding it had received over the past couple hours.

“You know you want tooooo.”

“I do but…” Lillie could feel a fresh wave of blood surging into her slime greased boner, re-energizing it and getting hard once more. “Come on Lillie, fuck my pussy! Blow your big fat load right in my womb! Pack it full!” Mallow demanded. Lillie’s hands unconsciously went to her dick and she started jerking off with both hands, Mallow just looked so inviting…. Her pussy was like a drug and she couldn’t get enough! She took a step back and bolted into a sprint, jumping into the air and landing on top of Mallow. Mallow brought her into a kiss and wrapped her legs around Lillie’s back, trapping her in a mating press as Lillie began hammering away at Mallow’s pussy. They proceeded to fuck all night and iinto the morning, luckily none of the neighbors heard anything except one very loud cry.

“NEBBY GET BACK IN THE BAG!”


End file.
